Vegeta's Pride Reassured
by Team DragonBallGTFanfiction
Summary: It's not done, but only one chapter is. This is what happens if Goku has a daughter named Miriku, and Vegeta isn't taken under control by Baby, but Miriku is. Read to find out what happens.
1. 1 Vegeta's Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own all the characters of this story, the only character I own is Miriku.**

 ** _Chapter 1: Baby's Revenge_**

Baby was in Gohan's body now after fighting him in Goten's body, looking for his sister Miriku. Miriku just got out of High School and was walking home. Gohan flew up in front of her.

"Hey Gohan! What's up?" Miriku questioned Gohan's appearance.

"Nothing much really, you wanna go fight somewhere for a change?" Gohan smirked.

"Okay, why not." Miriku followed Gohan to an open wasteland.

Gohan turned Super Saiyan 2 and punched Miriku. He threw some kicks to her stomach.

"Hey!? What's that for Gohan?" Miriku looked into Gohan's eyes.

"You haven't figured it out yet have you Saiyan?" Gohan rushed towards her and slammed her to the ground.

"Figured out wha..." Miriku paused as Gohan hit her in the lip. She wiped the blood off.

"Hmph, want me to tell you? Fine, I'm Baby, a tuffle who's planet got destroyed by you Saiyans." Baby's voice pierced out.

"You might have taken over my brother's body, but you wont get away with it!" Miriku turned Super Saiyan.

"Puny girl, your other brother, Goten, already tried with that technique, but I took him over as well." Baby laughed.

Miriku got her Sonic Kamehameha Wave ready. She hoped that Gohan would snap out of it if she blasted him with a strong attack. Baby grimaced.

" _I should take over her body for more power. That one blast should do the tirck, then I'll go after the Saiyan Prince Vegeta."_ Baby thought.

" _ **Ha!**_ " Miriku fired the blast, not knowing what Baby planned. She heared Gohan scream as grey fluid flew out of him and into the blast, which was going towards her.

" _ **Ahhhhhhh!**_ " Miriku shouted as Baby took over her body.

"Yes," Baby laughed, "This power is magnificent. Soon as I go to fight Vegeta, the two should be up and on their way to help me. Perfect."

Baby felt Vegeta's energy, along with Bulla's.

"Time to go pay these Saiyan's a visit." Baby laughed, disguising his voice as Mriku's.

In the back of the Geep, Vegeta had some bags full of clothes and shoes for Bulla.

"Thank's for taking me to the mall dad." Bulla said thankfully.

"It's nothing, you did earn it." Vegeta scowled at the feel of Miriku's energy.

Vegeta got out of the car when it stopped, telling Bulla to drive home.

"Dad, what's going on?" Bulla questioned.

"Just go home or to your friend's house, I don't care which." Vegeta gestured.

Bulla got back in the car and turned the car around and started going to her friend's house. A few minutes after Bulla was gone, Baby, Gohan, and Goten showed up.

"So, here you are Vegeta." Miriku grimaced.

"I know you're not the girl, so tell me who you are." Vegeta used the Instantaneous Move to get in front of Baby.

"If you really want to know, why don't you fight me to find out." Miriku did a movement with her right hand which meant come at her.

"So, you're really got some courage to fight me three on one? Hpmh, that's good, but you'll die." Vegeta rushed towards Miriku, giving her a punch in the guts.

"Is that all you got, that's pathetic." Baby's voice started to come to.

Vegeta growled as Gohan and Goten grabbed him. Vegeta kicked Gohan's leg and with that free hand he punched Goten in the stomach.

"So, you're willing to hurt your own friends sons and daughter." Baby chuckled a bit.

Vegeta just ignored and started to fire up a Galick Gun.

" _ **Galick Gun,"**_ The blast was ready to aim and fire at Miriku. " _ **Ha!**_ " Vegeta fired.

" _This is now my chance._ " Baby turned into a grey liquid again. But, he did not know that Vegeta saw. Vegeta stopped the blast in time, and Baby was sent back to Miriku's body.

" _Damn it! I can't stay in this body for too long._ " Baby thought of a plan.

"So, trying to take over my body eh? Well, that trick wont work." Vegeta used the Instantaneous Move to get in front of Baby again. Vegeta knees Baby in the stomach.


	2. 2 The Plan

_**Chapter 2: The Plan**_

Baby's first plan of taking over Vegeta's body didn't work. He came up with another plan to take over Bulla.

' _So, in Miriku's mind, she has a friend named Bulla, which is Vegeta's daughter, if I take over her body, with out a doubt I will gain a chance to take over Vegeta._ ' Baby wasn't quite sure that would work, but he would have to try.

'So, thinking of a plan? What, trying to defeat me. Pathetic move, but you will die.' Vegeta laughed. Vegeta used Instantaneous Move to get behind Baby and blasts him. Vegeta gets in front of Baby and kicks him to the ground.

'You're weak. Even in the girl's body. She even beat me once, but, I beat her again.' Vegeta scowled.

Baby gave Vegeta a look, than blasted Vegeta. Baby used his Solar Flare to blind Vegeta and uses Instantaneous Move to go behind him and blasts him with a Kamehameha.

'You brat,' Vegeta grimaced. 'Well, guess you wanna die.'

'If you kill me, you'll be killing Goku's daughter.' Baby smiled.

'I don't care, she's not mine.' Vegeta blasted Baby with Final Flash.

' _Vegeta, stop._ ' Dende said.

'Oh, if it isn't the young "Guardian of the Earth," what do you want?' Vegeta scowled.

' _Look, just come to the Tower, Goku and them are back._ ' Dende urged Vegeta.

'Fine,' Vegeta said. 'i'll be there in a second.'

Vegeta used Instantaneous Move to get to Kami's Tower, where Goku, Pan, and Trunks were waiting.

' _Finally, those brats and Kakarrot are back._ ' Vegeta thought to himself.

'Dende told us everything.' Goku said.

'All we need to do is take this Holy Water and pour it on everyone that's possessed by Baby.' Piccolo said, handing them each a bucket.

'Wouldn't that take hours?' Goku questioned.

'Well, hate to tell you, but getting it in Baby's mouth wouldn't be so easy,' Dende paused. 'he is in Miriku's body.'

'Wait, how did?' Goku was shocked.

'He was in Gohan's body, then fought her and now Baby's in Miriku's body.' Dende told Goku.

'Now, Goten and Gohan are in control, and Baby's hiding in Miriku's body.' Piccolo said.

'We need to do something.' Trunks said.

'If we pour the water on Goten and Gohan, they should be able to help.' Dende said.

'Well, it's a plan.' Trunks said.

'But, we can't let them sense us, or else the plan fails.' Vegeta gestured for them to put their powers down.


End file.
